


[Podfic] Friend

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [16]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: (Yes Austeyr you are literally a gift), Because Past Immortan Joe, Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, Gen, Hallucinations, Max Brings Furiosa Gifts, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Warboys dealing with a post-Joe world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Part 16 of the The Mountains Are The Same series.Friend: A 'friend' or spring-loaded camming device is a piece of rock climbing equipment. An anchoring device that stops you from plummeting to your death by using the force of your fall to generate massive amounts of friction.Max was discovering that somehow, he had imagined that after he gave her his blood and she stood upright on the lift as it rose, she'd stay upright. Perhaps it was a combination of wishful thinking and appreciation for the sheer power of will that had kept her upright and fighting through their entire time together.Perhaps he'd somehow considered her more than human. It’s not like he’d ever seen her sleep
Relationships: Furiosa & Max Rockatansky, Furiosa & War Rig Crew (Mad Max), The Ace & Furiosa (Mad Max)
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732118) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/16.-friend/16.%20Friend.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/16.-friend/16.%20Friend.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:31:06  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/16.-friend/16.%20Friend.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:31:06


End file.
